


Office Hours

by cypress_tree



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree
Summary: After resigning from his career as an A.D.A., Rafael moves to Boston with Sonny, and gets a job as a professor at Harvard.  (Sonny thinks it's really hot.)





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this fic to [sashkash,](http://sashkash.tumblr.com/) who got me into this pairing in the first place, then brought up Barba as a law professor, which I have taken as absolute 100% post-The-Undiscovered-Country canon.

\---

It’s 4:55 when Sonny enters the building. Office hours end at 5:00, and sure enough, when he rounds the corner, he sees a student exiting Rafael’s office and closing the door behind her. She has a stack of books in her arms, Post-its jutting out at every angle. She looks like she hasn’t slept in a week.

Sonny smirks. He glances through the open blinds covering the pane of glass that looks into Rafael’s office. Rafael is texting, his head bowed over his phone. Perfect. Sonny hides behind the heavy wooden door, gives a quiet knock, then opens it just a crack.

“Office hours are over, see me after class.” Rafael doesn’t even look up. Sonny opens the door wider and slips inside. “Can you read a _clock?_ I said—” Rafael looks up, and the frown melts from his face. “Oh—”

“Professor,” Sonny says quietly, in a voice he puts on for effect. He closes the door behind him, and turns the lock with a loud click. Rafael raises an eyebrow. “I’m having trouble with some of the readings you assigned in class, and I was wondering if you could help me out?”

There are a few long seconds of silence. They've never done this before, and honestly, Sonny’s not sure if Rafael will go for it. He holds his breath, his stomach turning into knots. Rafael’s expression shifts back into something cool and professional.

“Alright,” he says. “Come sit down.” Sonny allows himself a small smile. He unbuttons his coat and sits in a chair across from Rafael’s desk. He turns his shoulders in to make himself look nervous and meek. It has the added effect of causing his grey button-down to gape at the neck. Rafael’s eyes flicker towards the exposed skin.

“Dominick, isn’t it?” he asks.

“Call me Sonny.”

“Sonny.” Rafael’s eyes soften just slightly. “What can I help you with?”

“Well, like I said, Professor, I’m having trouble with the readings you assigned.” Sonny puts on a pout. “There are so many, and it’s hard to keep up—”

“You do realize this is Harvard? What did you expect?”

“I didn’t expect anything less, it’s just....well I know participation is a big part of our grade, and the times you’ve called on me in class, I’ve been unprepared and haven’t done real well. I was hoping I could do something to change your opinion of me.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I’m not sure, Professor.” Sonny drops his eyes to the floor, then looks up through his lashes. _“Anything.”_

“Anything?” They make eye contact and hold it for a bit too long. Rafael cracks first, his lips twisting up into a smirk. Sonny looks back down at the ground to prevent himself from breaking.

“You know what?” Rafael asks, clearing his throat and leaning back in his chair. “Why don’t you close those blinds?” He nods towards the glass window that Sonny had peeked through earlier.

Sonny gets up, his heart pounding against his chest.

“And pull that chair over here.” Rafael motions to the empty space beside him. Sonny does as he’s told, then removes his coat so that Rafael can see his whole body. Rafael’s eyes roam down the length of Sonny’s legs. “Do you have a girlfriend?” he asks.

“No, sir.”

“A boyfriend?”

“No, sir.”

“You’re unattached, then?”

“I’m dedicated to my studies. I don’t have time for a relationship.”

“I see.” Rafael leans closer, resting his elbows on his thighs. “That must be hard for you,” he says. “You’re a young, healthy man. Fit. Surely you have desires.”

“I don’t know what you mean....”

“No?” Rafael reaches out and brushes Sonny’s knee with his fingertips. It takes all of Sonny’s self control not to jump him right then. “You don’t find yourself needing a warm body to come home to? To touch?”

Sonny swallows. When he had thought about this earlier, he had imagined himself being the one to seduce Rafael, not the other way around. He didn’t anticipate winding himself up so much that the brush of his partner’s fingertips would make his dick twitch in his pants.

“Sonny?” Sonny looks up to meet Rafael’s eyes. There’s a question in them—just a shade of concern. Sonny gives a subtle nod. Reassured, Rafael moves his hand closer, resting his palm on Sonny’s knee. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, you know. I don’t think you’re quite as dedicated as you believe yourself to be.”

“Look at you?”

“You stare at me in class. Get flustered. But you know, I think I can work out an arrangement that will be beneficial to the both of us.”

“Such a lawyer,” Sonny mutters, out-of-character. Rafael gives him a little pinch, and Sonny flashes a grin. “What can I do for you, Professor?”

“Let me see you. Open those beautiful legs up a little wider.”

Sonny pauses as a shiver runs down his spine. He opens his legs and leans back against his chair, watching Rafael’s eyes as they gaze up his thighs, linger at his crotch, then continue to his chest, his neck, and finally, his face.

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmurs, and Sonny can’t tell whether he’s in character or not.

Rafael puts his hands on Sonny’s legs and rubs gently at his inseam with both thumbs.

“Are you attracted to me?” he asks.

Sonny whispers. “Yes, Professor.”

Rafael takes a deep breath, and Sonny is thrilled that he's just as affected as Sonny is. Rafael stands up and takes off his suit jacket, folding it neatly and setting it aside on his desk. Now it’s Sonny’s turn to gaze. He loves the shape of Rafael—his solid build, his strong arms, the little belly that’s grown slightly bigger since Sonny started cooking for him. When Rafael looks down, he catches Sonny staring, and a light blush settles over his cheeks. He sits back down in his chair.

“Give me a kiss,” he says.

Sonny breaks. He kisses Rafael so hard their teeth click together. He feels Rafael smile against his lips, but ignores it in favor of cupping Rafael’s face in both hands and holding him in place. Rafael’s arms circle his waist, and he moans as Sonny licks deep into his mouth. When they part, they’re both panting, breath hot against each other’s faces.

“Well,” Rafael says, dropping the act. “I don’t think that was on script.”

Sonny laughs. He kisses Rafael again, stroking his jaw and neck, then loosening his tie so he can reach more skin. Rafael’s hands smooth over Sonny’s shoulder blades and settle at the small of his back.

“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since you got this job,” Sonny admits.

Rafael presses a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. “It’s been six months.”

“Yeah?”

“And you never said anything?”

Sonny shrugs. Rafael looks at him as if deciding whether to tease him or not. He must see the embarrassment in Sonny’s expression, because all he does is shake his head and say,

“You shouldn’t hold back.”

Sonny’s shoulders tense. “Okay, but—teacher/student relationships are skeevy at best, flat-out rape at worst.”

“Yeah, well you’re not a real student. And also, I’m not a teacher, I’m a _professor._ ”

“Oh, you liked that, did you?”

“Say it again.”

_“Professor.”_

Rafael pulls Sonny into his lap. Sonny straddles him, knees at either side of Rafael’s hips. Rafael reaches up to Sonny’s open collar, undoing each button on his shirt and ducking down to kiss the skin as it’s exposed. His lips are soft and dry, and Sonny sighs.

“I missed having sex in your office,” he says. He puts a hand on Rafael’s nape, fingers combing gently through his hair. “The thrill of it....God, if there's one thing I miss most about New York, it's that.”

Rafael snorts. “Don’t tell that to your sisters.”

“Fuck, no.” Sonny’s eyes fall closed as Rafael sucks one nipple into a sensitive peak. “Can you imagine? I’d never hear the end of it.”

Rafael moves to the other nipple, and Sonny’s hand gets a little tighter on the back of his neck. Rafael has a firm grip on Sonny’s hips. Sonny can feel the length of each finger.

“I love when you hold me like this,” he murmurs. “Feels nice.”

Rafael pulls Sonny’s shirt from his pants, then holds him again, his thumbs rubbing circles over the bare skin above Sonny’s waistband. Sonny tilts Rafael’s chin up with two fingers and kisses him long and slow. He rests his hands against Rafael’s chest. He can feel Rafael’s warmth even through multiple layers of clothing.

“Take this off,” he murmurs. He removes Rafael’s tie and tosses it on the desk, then unbuttons Rafael’s vest. “Why you gotta taunt me with all these layers?” he asks. He starts unbuttoning Rafael’s shirt, face heating because Rafael is watching him without saying a word. Once he’s undone a few buttons, Sonny groans. “God, are you seriously wearing an undershirt?”

Rafael kisses him. One of his hands comes up to cup Sonny’s face. He kisses gently, fondly. His other arm wraps around Sonny’s waist, and Sonny’s sure he’s never felt quite so secure.

“Mmm,” he hums, once they part. “Wow, you really love me, huh?”

Rafael laughs. He taps Sonny on the leg. “Get up.”

Sonny stands, watching with suspicion as Rafael moves his chair in close and crowds him against the desk.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

Rafael adjusts his chair to sink down a little lower. “I’m too old to get on my knees.”

Sonny barks a sharp, surprised laugh. Heat shoots through his body, and he widens his stance almost subconsciously.

“Wow, you just turned fifty last month and it’s already caught up with you?”

Rafael’s eyes narrow, but he doesn’t stop his hands from running up the sides of Sonny’s thighs. Sonny sucks in a breath as Rafael's grip tightens, and his thumbs drift inward.

"That's okay," Sonny says, voice getting breathy. "We all gotta hit fifty sometime. 'Course for me it won't be for another ten years."

Rafael squeezes him hard, and Sonny can't prevent himself from giving a little yelp.

"Serves you right," Rafael says. He leans in and presses a kiss to Sonny's navel, then noses along the fly of his jeans. Sonny can feel Rafael’s breath through the thick fabric. He closes his eyes, head falling back as he cocks his hips towards Rafael's face. Rafael breathes in and gives a grunt. "You smell good," he mutters.

There's something filthy and primal about it that makes Sonny get a little harder. He looks down at Rafael and lifts one slightly-shaky hand to place on the back of his head.

"You gonna get to it?" he asks, trying for confidence, and failing when it comes out sounding desperate.

Rafael looks up at him, eyes all pupil, lips parted. His cheeks are pink and his face is relaxed, the wrinkles smoothed out on his forehead. Sony feels an ache deep in his chest. He slides his fingers through Rafael's hair, and Rafael's eyes flutter closed like he can't help it.

"Raf," Sonny murmurs. He tugs Rafael up until Rafael is standing in front of him, looking rumpled and aroused and equally as in love as Sonny is feeling right now. Sonny wraps his arms around him and kisses him, and for a while, that's all they do—trade kisses back and forth and give little moans when they press into each other's thighs.

"This is very nice," Rafael says. "But I really want to blow you."

Sonny huffs a laugh that's more a release of pressure than anything. He kisses Rafael one more time, then lets him sink back down into his chair. Rafael gets right to work, loosening Sonny's belt, unzipping his fly, and shoving his pants to his knees without any sense of decorum.

"God, you're eager," Sonny says. He grips the desk behind him, knuckles white as Rafael runs a finger along the bulge in his boxers.

"Look who's talking" Rafael says. He smirks, and Sonny purses his lips. Rafael pulls Sonny's boxers down slowly, chuckling when his erection pops free and hits Sonny in the stomach.

"And people think I'm the childish one," Sonny mutters.

Rafael looks up at him, his eyes mischievous and hooded. He takes Sonny's dick in his hand, opens his mouth wide, and places the head on the flat of his tongue.

Sonny shivers. "Is that all you got?"

Rafael closes his mouth. He suckles gently, and Sonny whimpers, knees wobbling. Rafael shuts his eyes and slides Sonny in as far as he can.

"Raf, holy shit—" Sonny holds tight to the desk, mind going blank. It’s hard to focus on anything but Rafael’s tongue, and the tight, plush circle of his lips. He looks down and admires the concentration on Rafael’s face. The scrunch of his eyebrows, the fanning of his eyelashes over his skin.

"Your temples are going gray," Sonny murmurs. "Gonna be a silver fox."

Rafael pulls off and turns to bite a hard kiss against Sonny's inner thigh. It will bruise by morning. Sonny can’t wait to see it.

When Rafael takes him back in, the heat in Sonny’s body spikes. Rafael must sense it, because he starts going faster, jerking Sonny off at the base of his dick, and sucking enthusiastically at the head. Sonny groans. Rafael starts making little noises in the back of his throat that Sonny’s not sure he’s even aware of.

"Fuck, Rafael, shit—god, that's so good, you're so good, keep going—" He intends to warn Rafael when he's close but there's not enough time. His back arches, and one hand flies out to grab Rafael's shoulder. He comes with a sharp cry.

Rafael swallows him down, breathing hard through his nose. Sonny is seeing stars. When Rafael pulls off, Sonny's knees buckle, and Rafael laughs, pulling Sonny gently into his lap.

"Holy fuck," Sonny groans.

Rafael laughs again. He presses a kiss to Sonny's temple and strokes him on the back as Sonny tries to melt against Rafael's chest. Sonny takes a moment to catch his breath, then opens his eyes.

"You haven't come yet," he says. "Let me do this for you, Professor." He opens Rafael's pants, pulling his dick out of the opening in his navy blue boxer briefs. Rafael gives a quiet sigh. Sonny strokes him slow and tight, watching Rafael's face as his mouth falls open and his head drops back against the chair. Sonny leans in and kisses him on the neck. Rafael's skin is so warm.

"Can't believe you let me do this to you right here," Sonny murmurs. "Fucking Harvard Law. One of the top schools in the world and here you are, ready to come all over this office." Rafael whimpers and looks down at Sonny's hand. "Are you ready?" Sonny whispers, ducking down to kiss him on each cheek. "You're close, I can tell."

"Fuck you; don't taunt me."

Sonny laughs. He speeds up, twisting his hand the way he knows Rafael likes. Rafael grabs onto him, burying his face against Sonny's shoulder and biting down hard.

"Yeah, that's it. Come on, Professor."

Rafael's grunt is muffled against Sonny's body. He comes all over his shirt, still half-unbuttoned and wrinkled from being pulled in every direction. Sonny smiles. He cradles Rafael's head against his shoulder, kissing his hair and continuing to stroke him slowly through the aftershocks. When Rafael gives a heavy sigh, Sonny stops. They sit together, still and silent.

The office is warm, and smells like sex. Sonny feels buzzed. There’s a hum just beneath his skin. His muscles tingle, and his chest feels light.

“Are you glad you came with me?” Rafael asks, after a moment. Sonny is caught off-guard.

“What do you mean?” he asks. “To Boston?”

“Yeah.”

Sonny takes a deep breath. At first, he was afraid to leave New York. Afraid to leave his family and his friends and pretty much everything he's ever known. But Rafael said "Harvard" and Rafael asked "come with me" and there was no way Sonny could say no because he loves this man so much it hurts.

“Yeah,” he says. “Of course. I’d move anywhere to be with you.”

Rafael doesn’t say anything, just holds Sonny a little tighter. Sonny feels like this is a tipping point. The edge of something new.

“You know,” Rafael says. "I don't have a spare shirt." He’s changing the subject, but Sonny doesn’t call him out on it. "I have to walk out of the building like this."

"Well gosh sir, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Rafael gives Sonny a shove. Sonny laughs and catches his balance before he falls backwards off the chair. Rafael leans in to kiss him.

"Mmm," Sonny hums. "Does that mean it was worth it?"

"Yes. Let's do it again soon."

They kiss for a second time, then a third, then Sonny can't stop because all he wants right now is Rafael right here in front of him, soft and gentle and open, arms wound tight around his waist. He's never felt like this before—not with anyone. No one has ever made his heart feel this full, or his mind this intoxicated by their presence.

"We should get out of here," Rafael says, pressing one last kiss to the edge of Sonny's mouth. "Get back to the apartment, have some dinner, get in bed early. We can put on Netflix. Watch a bad courtroom drama and see who can find the most inaccuracies."

Sonny smiles. "Is there a prize for winning?"

"Depends. What do you want?"

Sonny shrugs.

"Think of something. Convince me on the ride home." Rafael cups Sonny's face in his palm and gives his cheek a little tap. "Now get up. You have to help me hide the mess you've made of my suit."

 

\---


End file.
